A des souvenirs devenus réalité
by Tani17
Summary: " J'aimerais juste savoir Hermione, juste savoir pourquoi ? " Quand Drago se retrouve seul face à ses souvenirs, qu'il se pense au plus bas mais que ses rêves sont près de devenir réalité. OS


Voici un OS qui me tient vraiment à cœur, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier et surtout, envoyer le plus de reviews possibles pour que je puisse savoir si je continue sur cette lancée.

Merci !!

Tani17

Hermione... Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques... À quel point je n'arrive pas à t'oublier...

Tout me manque de toi : de tes éternelles DocMartens noires, de tes habituels jeans larges qui cachaient toutes tes formes ainsi que tes gigantesques sweats que tu achetais aux rayons hommes, de tes multiples bagues toutes en argent car tu ne voulait pas porter d'or, de tes ongles toujours vernis, et souvent en bordeaux, de tes yeux si particuliers et si beaux qui me regardaient toujours avec une étincelle de malice, de tes beaux yeux ambrés Hermione qui me faisait planer plus haut qu'une seringue d'héroïne, de ton sourire, un sourire qui me faisait rêver, de ton rire cristallin quand tu me voyais en train de cuisiner, jusqu'à tes cheveux ; tes cheveux que j'ai connu sous toutes les formes et couleurs possibles et inimaginables. Des longs cheveux lisses jusque dans le bas des reins aux belles boucles encadrant ton visage, de tes tresses bordeaux, assortis à ton vernis, de ton carré bleu, de ta longue queue-de-cheval verte jusqu'à tes vrais cheveux, ce que j'aimais le plus, tes longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, indomptables, exactement comme tu l'étais toi-même.

Tu m'as dit de te t'oublier Hermione, mais je ne peux pas, comment veux-tu que je fasses ?

Tu m'as laissé seul du jour au lendemain, m'endormant dans tes bras, me réveillant seul, sans un mot. Pourtant je l'ai cherché ce mot, de partout, jusqu'à fouiller dans tes affaires, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus tes affaires. Tu avais tout enlevé... Tu étais partis de ma vie sans un regard en arrière.

Pendant de longs mois j'ai été brisé, tu m'avais brisé, je ne pouvais plus écouter notre musique habituelle sans que ma poitrine se serre comme si j'allais étouffer, je ne pouvais pas regarder toutes nos photos sans avoir envie de tout déchirer et de t'appeler en criant dans toute la ville, et surtout je ne pouvais plus regarder mon lit sans penser à toutes les fois où tu t'étais endormis dans mes bras...

Et tu sais le pire ? C'est que c'est ton meilleur ami qui m'a soutenu, c'est lui qui est venu parler avec moi les soirs où je ne pouvais même pas croiser mon reflet dans la glace sans me demander ce que j'avais fait pour que tu t'enfuis... Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a vécu la même chose que moi, qu'il a ressenti la même chose que moi, après tout, tu as abandonné tout le monde Hermione.

Rien que mon nom, rien que l'entente de mon nom Hermione me fait penser à toutes ces fois où j'ai voulu que tu le portes. À toutes ces fois où j'ai failli me mettre à genoux devant toi pour te demander en mariage, et à toutes ces fois où comme par hasard tu rigolais en disant que le mariage cassait les couples, à toutes ces fois où je faisais comme si je ne me sentais pas concerné et que mon cœur n'était pas meurtri par tes paroles, et je suis sûr que tu le voyais.

Je t'ai toujours aimé Hermione, même pendant tes périodes d'examen où le stress te faisait réviser toute la nuit, avec une tasse de café posée sur la table basse, où tu te mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang tellement tu était nerveuse. Je t'ai aimé même pendant toutes ces fois où tu te defoulais sur moi parce que tu pensais que tu avais tout raté. Je t'ai aimé toutes ces fois où tu venais finalement t'excuser, presque en pleurs de m'avoir dit certaines choses qui m'avaient blessés plus que je ne le laissais paraître. Je t'ai aimé toutes les fois où tu sortais avec tes amis, principalement garçons, je n'ai rien dis, je te faisais confiance, je t'ai aimé même quand tu partais pendant des jours, parce que, me disais-tu, tu avais besoin de solitude de temps en temps.

Je t'ai toujours aimé Hermione, toi la lionne de mes rêves, l'objet de tous mes désirs, toi, ma faiblesse la plus profonde, toi Hermione, la femme de ma vie.

Alors pourquoi es-tu partis ?

Je t'ai laissé des centaines de messages, des milliers d'appels, je suis même allé voir tes parents pour leur demandé si ils savaient quelque chose, et j'ai cru comprendre Hermione, j'ai vraiment cru comprendre... Je n'ai jamais trouvé tes parents, car ils n'existaient pas, ou plutôt ils n'existaient plus. J'ai fait autant de recherches que je le pouvais et j'ai trouvé... Tes parents Hermione, assassinés, devant leur petite fille, qui ne pouvait être que toi. Dire que à ce moment-là j'ai été surpris serait un euphémisme. Mais la seule question qui revenait à chaque fois dans mon esprit tourmenté et que j'essayai de chasser sans succès était : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ?

Est-ce que à un moment dans notre relation Hermione tu as eu confiance en moi ?

Je me rappelle un de nos premiers rendez-vous, tu m'avais envoyé un message en me disant de te rejoindre dans ton endroit favori, et bien sûr je savais exactement ce dont tu parlais. Trente minute plus tard je t'ai aperçue, assise en tailleur sur un muret, tu attendais, tes cheveux tressés et parcourus de mèches jaunes fluo, un énorme sweat noir sur le dos et tes fameuses DocMartens. Quand je me suis approché tu as relevé la tête et tu as souris, d'un sourire tellement sincère que je n'ai pu que te le renvoyer. Et tu as prononcé doucement mon nom, et jamais mon nom n'avait paru plus beau que dans ta bouche.

Quand je repense à toute ces fois où ton sourire a illuminé ton visage je me demande si tu étais sincère. Dans un certain sens, je le demande si tu m'aimais.

Je me redresse difficilement, j'ai maintenant mal à la main.

C'est ton meilleur ami, Hermione qui m'a conseillé de mettre tout ça à l'écrit, soi-disant que cela m'aiderait. Je n'y croyais pas, mais j'étais tellement mal, j'étais au fond du trou, alors je ne pouvais faire que ça, et prier pour que ça marche. Et je ne le dirais jamais à Potty mais il avait raison. Retourner dans mes souvenirs, les lire me fait du bien, comme si tout ce qui c'était passer entre nous n'était qu'une histoire de plus qu'un auteur médiocre avait écrite.

Mais quand, de mon bureau je vous ta photo accroché en face de moi, je m'écroule, je peux tout supporter, toi plus que les autres sais ce que j'ai subi sans un mot avec mon père, mais te voir, toi, avec ton sourire moqueur et tes yeux pétillants, en sachant que tu n'es pas là... Ça me brise.

Tu m'as marqué Hermione Jean Granger, tu m'as marqué comme personne ne l'avait fait avant toi. Tu es devenue une part de moi et la part la plus belle, celle qui me faisait briller, celle qui me faisait rire et pleurer, et quand tu es partie, tout ça s'est brisé Hermione, je suis redevenue comme avant, en tout cas j'essaye de faire semblant, c'est une manière pour moi de faire mon deuil, de t'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Même si je ne pourrais jamais vraiment passé à autre chose, tu t'es comme infiltré en moi Hermione et je sais que je ne pourrais pas oublier ton souvenir.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, d'un geste presque mécanique, j'attrape mon téléphone et t'envoie un message, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire depuis que tu es partie.

Je me rassois, épuisé dans mon fauteuil et je regarde cette lettre, cette lettre que je voulais t'envoyer.

Je m'apprête à attraper mon stylo pour continuer mon récit mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, me signalant ainsi l'arrivée d'un message, et cette sonnerie, c'est celle que je t'ai attribué. Je reste un instant sans voix.

Cela fait des jours, des semaines, des mois que j'espère entendre cette sonnerie, et là, résonnant dans mon bureau, elle me paraît irréelle. Sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais je me précipité vers l'origine de la sonnerie et trouve enfin mon téléphone. Je retiens un instant ma respiration et je l'allume, sur mon écran s'affiche une notification, une notification venant de ta part Hermione. Je me précipite d'entrer mon code et de découvrir enfin ton message, qui s'affiche en deux lignes :

" Drago...s'il-te-plaît... Trente minute dans le même endroit ?"

Et il ne me faut pas plus pour comprendre, je me précipite sur ma veste, encore accroché au dos de ma chaise. J'enfile mes baskets à la hâte et m'empresse de saisir mes clés et de sortir sans plus réfléchir. Je prend ma voiture et roule plus vite que je n'ai jamais roulé, je que à ce moment-là si un policier m'avait arrêté je l'aurais assommé.

Enfin j'arrive. Et je te vois, en tailleur comme à notre premier rendez-vous, les cheveux lâchés, te descendant jusqu'au bas du dos et parcourus de mèche d'un rose sombre, tes doigts vernis comme à ton habitude en bordeaux, à tes pieds tes habituelles DocMartens, un sweat large vert foncé te couvre le dos, tous tes doigts parés de bagues en argents, tes jambes recouvertes d'un jean foncé large et à tes oreilles, les boucles d'oreille que je t'ai offertes. Je m'arrête face à cette vision que je ne pensais jamais revoir et je te fixe, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine, menaçant d'exploser sous la force de ces battements. Je te fixe sans avancer, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve, un rêve irréel que je ne peux que contempler.

Au bout d'un moment tu relèves la tête, la tourne, et tu me vois. Ta bouche s'arrondit de surprise et tes yeux deviennent humide. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tes mains accrochées contre le muret servent à te retenir de te jeter dans mes bras comme tu le faisais d'habitude, que tes yeux me fixant comme si tu ne me voyais pas t'empêche de fixer une seconde de trop mes lèvres, je te connais assez Hermione, pour savoir ça.

Je m'approche doucement de toi, mon cœur s'étant soudainement comme arrêté de battre. Arrivé à ta hauteur je te regarde, je te regarde comme si j'avais la plus belle chose du monde sous les yeux, je le sais car je peux voir la même émotion passer dans les tiens, ambrés.

J'étais en train de reculer, pour résister à la tentation de te serrer dans mes bras, quand je sentis un corps se jeter contre le mien, quelques secondes plus tard, je te serre dans mes bras Hermione, je te serre du plus fort que je le peux, comme si tu risquais de t'échapper, de t'enfuir.

Je sens des larmes contre mon cou et je te sens pleurer contre moi, je relève alors ta tête et efface de ton visage ses perles salées qui me donnent envie de me sacrifier pour toi.

Et sans que je fasse un geste tu approches tes lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse. Je n'ai jamais connu plus beau baisé, tes larmes donne à tes lèvres un goût salé et je ressens la tristesse, le fond de colère et surtout la joie et l'amour qui transperce dans ce baisé. Je glisse mes bras autour de ta taille pour te rapprocher de moi, tu empoigne mes cheveux blonds et le baisé s'intensifie.

À cours de souffle, je te sens te détacher de moi à regrets. Tu me regardes dans les yeux et je sens que c'est le moment d'exprimer la colère que j'ai, non pas pour toi, mes pour tes actions.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais tu me coupes et me dis d'une voix teintée de tristesse :

"Je portes une bague en or Drago."

Et je ne pus que me taire. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose ; tu avais retrouvé Ron. Le Trio d'Or était enfin complet.

Je me rappelles toutes ses années, Hermione, où je te voyais détourner la tête devant chaque bijoux en or, où je te voyais les larmes aux yeux le jour, où pour nos deux mois de relation je t'avais offert un collier tout paré d'or, c'était avant que je saches, que tu ne porterais plus jamais d'or à moins de retrouver ton deuxième frère, ton autre moitié, à moins que le Trio d'Or ne soit de nouveau complet.

Je descend le regard sur ta main et vois briller à ton index une bague finement ouvragé, orné d'une délicate pierre bleue. Malgré la joie que je ressens, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en ne devinant pas l'auteur de ce cadeau.

En me replongeant dans tes yeux ambrés, je vois avec stupeur que cette petite étincelle presque dorée à disparue, tu es finalement comme moi Hermione, tu es brisée.

Je souffle un bon coup et m'assois à côté de toi, faisant bien attention à ne te toucher d'aucune sorte.

Tu me regardes faire avec un petit sourire triste et ouvre la bouche pour me dire :

"Je t'aime Drago et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer..."

Tu t'arrête à ce moment-là, le regard dans le vague, ma respiration s'arrêtait momentanément, attendant que tu reprennes.

Enfin, te tournant vers moi, tu lâches :

"J'ai imaginé ce moment des dizaines de fois tu sais. J'en ai même rêvé. Et..."

Ta voix se brisa sur ce début de phrase mais tu continua d'une voix moins assurée :

"J'ai cru que tu allais m'oublier, que je te reverrais aux yeux d'une blonde aux gros seins, qui vaut en fait, tellement mieux que moi..."

Tu allais continuer, et j'en avais mal aux yeux tellement je te fixais, essayant de mémoriser cette image, d'inscrire ce moment à tout jamais dans mon esprit. Toi, Hermione, les yeux yeux grands ouverts, les cils perlés de larme, la bouche toujours aussi pulpeuses et tes cheveux, tes cheveux qui semblaient m'appeller, me disant d'y glisser ma main, j'allais le faire quand ton image devint tout à coup flou, je faillis hurler de désespoir quand j'ouvris les yeux, regardant autour de moi et reconnaissant mon bureau. Je me mis debout d'un pas encore chancelant et cassa tout ce qui me passa à portée de moi, la colère me voilant les yeux, les faisant changer de couleur, passant ainsi du bleu au gris, je le savais car je venais de détruire mon miroir, ayant le temps d'observer la marque de mon cahier sur ma joué droite, mes cernes violettes en dessous de mes yeux et mes joues creusées. Je faisais de la peine à voir, et même mes cheveux, d'habitude si éclatants commençaient à ternir.

Et tu sais le pire Hermione ? C'est que malgré tout ça, malgré ce rêve, j'attrapais mon téléphone et t'envoyais mon habituel message. J'étais en train de m'écrouler sur le sol jonché d'éclats de verre quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, ta sonnerie Hermione, celle que je t'avais attribué.

Je me précipitais sur mon téléphone, le déverrouillais d'un geste du pouce et tapais mon code.

Voyant ton nom s'afficher en haut de la notification, je m'assis à même le sol, mes jambes ne me retenant plus.

J'ouvris ton message et de grosses larmes dégringolèrent le long de mes joues, des larmes que je retenais depuis longtemps, des larmes de tristesse mêlées à une joie sans pareille. Je relus encore une fois ton message qui me disais :

"Drago...s'il-te-plaît... Trente minute dans le même endroit ?"

Est-ce que tu savais ce que ce message représentait pour moi ? Il représentait ma renaissance, notre renaissance et c'est avec précipitation que je m'emparais de mes clés de voiture et sortit de mon appartement, un sourire ornant mes lèvres.

Moi, Drago Malefoy venait de retrouver la femme de ma vie.


End file.
